Unexpected
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: This story doesn't really have a plot...Just random sexings...Oh well. Lemony one shot. Enjoy! YAOI InuXMiroku


-1Quick Notes Don't own Inuyasha. I never really got into the show, but I love any kind of monk, priest, holy men in general. And the thought of a lecherous monk doing an ornery dog demon played on my mind for a while. No real story to this…Just meaningless sex really… Enjoy! Forgive typo's and errors. -love-

It was a cool night. Inuyasha was tired of sitting inside the hut with Kagome and the others, so he walked out into the cool night air. When he got outside he realized how cold it was.

"Damn…I'm freezing.." Since he usually only slept in his bottoms he was topless. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Shit…I need somewhere to warm up…" He thought aloud. "Why not the hot spring near here?" A voice behind said. Inuyasha spun around surprised and saw the lecherous monk standing there.

"Miroku? Don't scare me like that!" Inuyasha roared.

"Quiet or you'll wake Shippo and the girls." Miroku stated calmly. He had walked out of the hut with only his bottoms on also and Inuyasha stared.

"Like what you see?" Miroku asked, smirking. "DON'T BE STUPID!" Inuyasha yelled, blushing.

"Whatever you say.." Miroku said innocently. "Even if I was…THAT WAY…," Inuyasha said, blushing more, "I wouldn't just go after whatever guy was around…"

Miroku's eyes gleamed.

"You don't say.." He said, moving closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, looking nervous, took a step back. "Y-yeah…Not that I've ever thought about it.." He said, looking indifferent.

"I have.." Miroku said plainly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "B-But you're always chasing after girls to have-"

"My children…"Miroku finished his sentence for him. "Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean I _like _girls..I just need one." Miroku stared off.

"So…If you were..say..given a _choice_ between men or women..you'd choose.." Inuyasha asked, blushing and looking down.

"Men…probably" Miroku answered.

"Probably?" Inuyasha asked, ears perking up.

Miroku smiled. Now was his chance. "Well..see…" He took another step toward Inuyasha. "I've never actually _been _with a man..so I wouldn't know."

Inuyasha didn't step back this time, he just stared at Miroku. Miroku continued stepping toward Inuyasha until he was inches away from him. Inuyasha blushed and found it very hard to breathe suddenly.

"Would you like to soak in the hot spring with me Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha could feel his hot breathe on his lips and lingered a moment. "Y-yeah…that'll warm us up…" Inuyasha stammered. His eyes were looking directly into Miroku's violet ones, unable to move. Miroku smiled and stared back into Inuyasha's amber ones. "Lets go then." He said, walking past Inuyasha. Inuyasha closed his eyes. Had it been his imagination or did he actually _enjoy _the feeling of Miroku's hot breath on his lips. Inuyasha felt a stirring in his pants, a need to feel that breath elsewhere.._everywhere…._but quickly suppressed it.

"Aren't you coming?" Miroku called. Inuyasha stared, should he? What if this turned into something he would regret? He bit his lip. "Yeah, I'm coming!" Inuyasha begin walking after Miroku. If this did turn into something crazy..maybe it was what he wanted. Since his and Miroku's previous talk, he'd been thinking a lot..

The two reached the hot springs and Miroku stared back at Inuyasha.   
"What are you waiting for? Strip down and jump in." Inuyasha blushed. "No..Y-you strip first.." Miroku smirked.   
"Are you shy Inuyasha? I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before.." He began walking toward Inuyasha slowly.   
"Well..well I mean..." Inuyasha's blush grew wider. "IT'S NOT THAT I'M SHY! I JUST DON'T TRUST YOU!" He finally roared. Miroku stopped and stared at him. "What's that mean?" He asked.  
Inuyasha's face was now a delicate pink as he stared down at the ground. "I mean..what if you..you know..." He finished lamely.  
"If I what?" Miroku asked smirking. He had continued to move toward Inuyasha very slowly. "You..try to-" Inuyasha's sentence was cut short as Miroku reached him and pulled at the string on his pants.  
"You don't have to be shy Inuyasha..We're both men here..It's not like I haven't seen it before.." Miroku said, as he tugged harder at the string of his pants.  
"Oh god..." Inuyasha thought blushing, "Should I go along with him?"  
Miroku gave one last hard tug at the string as Inuyasha's pants slid off him. Inuyasha stood, completely naked, in front of Miroku. Miroku smiled and looked him over slowly. His eyes stopped at his member, which was fully erect.  
"Are you excited Inuyasha?" Miroku asked smirking. Inuyasha closed his eyes blushing.  
"I-I'm just...naturally...uhm...you know...I.." He tried to blurt out. He felt a hand on his thigh as his eyes snapped open.  
"It's alright Inuyasha...I'm excited as well...Why don't you pull my string and see?" Miroku said laughing a bit at the last words and looking Inuyasha in the eyes.  
"I...Miroku..." Inuyasha began. He stared at the string barring him from Miroku's member. Reaching out a hand, he pulled slowly.

Miroku's pants fell from him and landed around his ankles. Inuyasha stared back at the nude monk. His skin was a delicate creamy peach and he looked unbelievably soft, from his toned chest, to his slender hips, to his blush pink member. Inuyasha couldn't tear his eyes away. The stirring between his legs had come back, stronger this time, and he felt he couldn't surpress it for long. Miroku smiled.

"I never pictured you to be so tan Inuyasha." He said. Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah…I think it's from running around all day.."

"You run around naked?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha blushed and looked surprised. "OF COURSE I DON'T!" He yelled back. The monk smiled and motioned toward the water. "Riiiiight…shall we get in?" Inuyasha reddened. "Y-yeah..lets go in.."

They climbed in the water and sat for a few moments. Though the water barely reached their calves, it was warm and inviting. Miroku lay back and closed his eyes. "This feels nice, huh Inuyasha?" he asked. He waited a few moments, but received no reply. Miroku sat up and looked at Inuyasha. He was sitting curled up with his head on his knees. Miroku could see his face was bright red.

"You've been blushing a lot tonight Inuyasha.." He said scooting over toward him. "Don't tell me you're still embarrassed around me."

Inuyasha turned, pressing his ears against his head. Miroku smiled. "You need to relax.." He said, reaching out toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "He's going to do it..He's going to grab me.." He thought. To his surprise he didn't feel anything grip his member, only a gently rubbing on his ears. "M-Miroku..What are you-Ahhh.." Inuyasha sighed as the monk continued massaging his ears. "Miroku…please don't…Mmm…"Inuyasha sighed again.

"You like this don't you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, continuing his rubbing harder this time.

"Ohh…Y-yes I do…" Inuyasha cooed out. "Please..Harder…" he said.

"There now, you see? You're getting more comfortable already.." Miroku said, rubbing a little harder. "So tell me..Does Kagome do this for you Inuyasha?" he asked.

"N-no…We..We don't do anything…Ahn..Not like this.." Inuyasha said. Miroku smiled wider as his eyes looked down to Inuyasha's member. It had gotten much bigger and the top was covered in pre-cum. Miroku closed his eyes, how he wanted to taste his half-demon companion.

"Mmm…Ohh Miroku…" Inuyasha moaned. Hearing Inuyasha moan his name brought the monk almost over the edge. He needed more, now.

"I'll bet I know quite a few things Kagome has never done for you Inuyasha." Miroku said, stopping his rubbing.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, looking annoyed that his massage had ended.

"Well…for instance…" Miroku said, leaning down. "I'll bet you've never felt anything like this from her…"

Miroku got on all fours and leaned down, licking Inuyasha's hardened member slowly.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha said. "Wh-What are you…Please..AhnMmm…Mmmiroku…"

Miroku stopped and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Do you want more?" He asked. Inuyasha stared down and blushed deeply. "Y-yes I do…Please Miroku..I want more…" He said softly. Miroku smiled before sliding all of Inuyasha's member into his mouth.

"AHHN!" Inuyasha moaned. "Ohh…Miroku…Mmm..H-harder…P-Please…Harder!" Inuyasha yelled, his face bright pink and sweating.

Miroku suckled Inuyasha's member licking from the base to the very top. "He tastes so good…Just like I imagined.…" Miroku thought.

"Ahh! Miroku! I'm…not so fast..I'm about to…" Inuyasha's eyes were closed and he had sweat dripping from his face. Miroku smiled, his pet was already pulling out? He couldn't have that…he wanted more. Miroku pulled his mouth from Inuyasha's throbbing member and looked at Inuyasha's face.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Inuyasha asked, he sounded annoyed. "You can't finish yet…I still haven't had my turn…"

Inuyasha looked confused. Miroku scooted up between Inuyasha's legs and brought his lips to him. Miroku kissed Inuyasha passionately, gently slipping his tongue inside the dog demons mouth. "Uhn…" Inuyasha mumbled as Miroku's tongue began to explore his mouth. "Ohh…He's so good at this…" Inuyasha thought. Miroku reached up and gently inserted his fingers into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha wondered what this was for, but sucked on them eagerly. When Miroku had enough he pulled them out and began kissing Inuyasha again. Inuyasha felt Miroku's now wet hand began rubbing the bottom of his hardened member. The fingers of the monk moved downward until they found Inuyasha's entrance.

"This may hurt…" Miroku said, cupping Inuyasha's face. "But the pain will be worth the pleasure."

Slowly, Miroku inserted his fingers into Inuyasha.

"Ah! M-Miroku..Pl-Please stop…it huuurts.." he whined.

Miroku smiled. He loved how it sounded when Inuyasha whined. The half-demons ears were pressed tightly against his head and his teeth were gritted.

"Shh…It'll feel good real soon..I promise." Miroku cooed, trying to calm down his new partner.

"Ahn..Wh-when?" Inuyasha asked, almost crying at the last word.

Miroku loved the way his friend looked now, helpless and innocent. Inuyasha's face was bright pink and covered in sweat. Every so often he'd open his mouth a little and moan or sigh as Miroku's fingers began pumping in and out of him faster and harder. His ears lay limp on his head and every so often, they'd perk up or go sideways.

"Moan for me Inuyasha." Miroku said, increasing his rhythm. Inuyasha moaned and wriggled and arched as Miroku's fingers started moving at an incredible speed. With his other hand the monk reached out and began to tease his partners tender nipples.

"AHHN! Nnn..harder…M-more Miroku!" Inuyasha yelped, his eyes closed and his ears perked up.

Miroku pulled his fingers out and smirked.

"I told you it would start feeling good, didn't I Inuyasha?"

"Why do you have to **stop** every time it starts feeling good!" Inuyasha glared, obviously disappointed. Miroku just continued to smile. Inuyasha growled.

"Do you want more Inuyasha? Do you really like it so much?" The monk asked coyly. Inuyasha glowered.

"Don't play your innocent crap on me! I was having a good time and you know it!" Inuyasha's face was still glistened with sweat, and his blush grew deeper. Miroku's member throbbed at those last words. He turned and began wading into deeper waters.

"Hey…W-where are you going?" Inuyasha barked out. Turning, he followed the monk to a deeper part of the spring. Miroku was no where in sight, and for a split second Inuyasha thought maybe he had gotten out and left due to his outburst. Then he spied him, hiding in between two rocks. Inuyasha swam over to him and stood in front of him.

"You've been running this show, but now its my turn. Clear?" Inuyasha growled. Miroku smiled and nodded.

"That's not good enough! Say yes Inuyasha." Inuyasha said, as he reached out and grabbed the monks shoulders, pinning him to the rocks.

"Yes…Inuyasha." Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha smiled back, quickly, then reached a hand down to his hardened member. Scooting closer to Miroku, he let his and Miroku's sex rub together. Miroku moaned and Inuyasha gave a satisfied smile.

"If he can do this, so can I. I'll repay him for turning me into a kitten earlier. I'm nobody's pet."

Miroku griped the rocks beside him and began to rock his hips in motion to Inuyasha's rubbing. Inuyasha grabbed his shoulders and held him in place. "No more of that…Stay still or I'll stop." Inuyasha warned. Miroku gave him a helpless look before nodding quickly and leaning back on the rocks again. Inuyasha leaned in and began biting Miroku's neck with his fangs, drawing small squeaks and yelps from the monk. Working his way up, Inuyasha soon reached the monks lips. Kissing him slowly at first, Inuyasha began rubbing his stomach and chest.

"He's so thin and bony…Under that robe he always wears he seems so much more meaty than this." Inuyasha thought to himself. Running his fingers down he traced over the monks hip bone two or three times. "I'll admit that that's sexy…" Inuyasha thought smiling to himself. "But the sexiest part is…" Going lower, Inuyasha soon found what he was looking for. Gripping Miroku's member tightly Inuyasha began pumping it up and down, slowly at first. "This…This is the sexiest…" Inuyasha thought smiling into Miroku's lips.

"Ahh….I-Inuyasha…don't stop!" Miroku moaned. It seems like he forgot his previous agreement with his half-demon partner since he began bucking his hips in time with Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha had no intention of stopping…not yet anyway.

"Ahhnn…Faster…I'm almost…there!" Miroku gritted his teeth and prepared for his orgasm. Suddenly, he felt the hand that held his member let go. He opened his eyes and glared up quickly seeing Inuyasha smirking down at him.

"Doesn't feel good does it? You get a nice rhythm going and then they just quit on you." Inuyasha said, smiling coldly down at the monk.

Miroku glared, then suddenly smiled.

"No…It doesn't feel good at all." Miroku began moving closer to Inuyasha, licking his fingers as he went.

"Wh-what are you doing that for?" Inuyasha asked, backing away confused.

"As if you don't know…" Miroku replied grinning. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and held them out to Inuyasha. They were covered in saliva and dripping. Inuyasha stared then began sucking on them gently.

"Good boy." Miroku said. "Now get on your knees and lay down on your belly."

Inuyasha stared up at Miroku for a second. Then, releasing the fingers, he crouched on his knees and lay his front end down on his stomach with his rear sticking in the air. Miroku walked around behind him and inserted his two fingers. Inuyasha gave a yelp, but soon his ears retreated flat on his head and he moaned. Miroku began to pump his fingers in and out of Inuyasha as fast as he could.

"Ohh….Nnnn….Mmmmiroku…." Inuyasha moaned. Miroku just smirked down at him and, rearing back, slapped him right on the ass.

"AHH!" Inuyasha screamed. He turned glaring at Miroku who was smiling uncontrollably. "What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku reached under him and grabbed his member pumping vigorously.

"Just shut-up and enjoy it…" Miroku replied. One hand was pumping Inuyasha's hardened member while the other was fingering him as fast as he could. Slowly Miroku pulled his fingers out. Reaching down he scooped up some spring water and began to lube himself up with it. Pulling Inuyasha down a bit, Miroku placed his member at Inuyasha's entrance. "This is really going to hurt Inuyasha. But you'll like it…You'll just have to trust me." Miroku replied. Inuyasha turned to face him.

Blushing, Inuyasha replied, "I trust you." Turning his head back he gritting his teeth and closed his eyes, preparing for the pain. Miroku grasped the dog demons hips and thrust into him as fast as he could.

"HNN…!" Inuyasha tried to stifle his scream as a searing pain shot through him. Biting his bottom lip he proceeded to scratch at the spring bottom, clawing at dirt and rocks, trying to find anything to make the pain go away.

Miroku winced at hearing Inuyasha's cry. He hadn't wanted to hurt his companion. When he was sure Inuyasha was alright, he concentrated on the feeling surrounding the head of his cock. Blushing softly, he tried to push in further as wave after wave of ecstasy hit him. "Nnnn…Inuyasha…You're so….God, you're so tight!" The monk yelled, trying to fully sheath himself inside his partner. Inuyasha stopped biting his lip and began trying to feel the monk inside of him. Slowly, when Miroku was fully sheathed, he pulled out and slowly pushed all the way back in. Inuyasha hissed in pain, but didn't tell Miroku to stop.

"He needs to relax…" Miroku thought to himself. Reaching around Inuyasha, the monk grabbed onto the dog demons member and began pumping vigorously in time with his thrusts.

"Ohhhnn….Harder….Just like that…Ahhh…" Inuyasha crooned. Miroku angled his thrusts and hit directly at Inuyasha's tender spot, causing the half-demon to howl out in ecstasy. Miroku had managed to thrust Inuyasha to where he was almost lying flat on his stomach. Picking the dog demons leg up and tossing it over his shoulder, the monk proceeded to thrust into him harder and harder while griping his hard cock in his hand and jerking roughly

"Almost…Nnnngh…Nnnnah..M-MmmmMiroku!" Inuyasha yelled as he came in hot spurts into Miroku's open palm. Lifting his hand up to his face, Miroku licked his partners sweet juices off his hand before continuing. Inuyasha blushed at having come so quickly. He thrust his ass in the air and sat, waiting for Miroku to start thrusting again.

The monk grabbed onto Inuyasha's hips and began thrusting, feeling no resistance from his partner as the dog demons hips remained permanently in place.

"Hnnn…Yeah..just like that…Stay like that for me…" Miroku chanted. Inuyasha could feel himself blush as Miroku showered him with sexy compliments. Finally, Miroku's thrusts became quicker and harder until finally, yelling Inuyasha's name, he came. Inuyasha could feel Miroku filling him with his juices, a thought that excited the half demon.

Miroku pulled out and collapsed onto Inuyasha's back exhausted. Inuyasha picked his partner up and, with the last of his strength, bounded over to where they had first entered the spring. Laying Miroku beside him, Inuyasha snuggled close to him, laying his head on Miroku's shoulders.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha said softly.

"Hnn..?" Came his tired reply.

"We've got to do that again…" Inuyasha said, feeling a deep blush creep across his face.

"We will…" Miroku said, chuckling to himself.

The two fell asleep like that, huddled up together and deeply satisfied by their act. Shortly after, Kagome came running up the path leading to the spring followed by Songo.

"See, they were right here in the spring the whole time! Probably just got cold. Let's leave before they wake up and think we're trying to peek at them naked.." Kagome said quietly.

Songo nodded, and the two walked back down toward the hut.

End Notes Aww….sweet ending! I just thought…If Inuyasha and Miroku were all huddled up naked, holding onto each other, why didn't Kagome and Songo freak out a little more….-Ooops…- Oh well…Don't feel like changing it now. I'm happy with the story and it's finished. Read and Review pweese! And remember all you people, Flames welcomed. I'll simply use them to light a fire under me to write more detailed and graphic man humping action just to get your blood boiling -in the bad way- Thank you, see you next story!

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


End file.
